


Being Ready

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [19]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love isn't the same as being ready to be intimate. Sometimes, being in love requires time and patience, but there are methods to bridge between the gap between friendship and more such as dates and hand holding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Ready

"Um," Clarke swallowed hard, eager to push the knot of nerves down her throat, her eyes lifting to meet Lexa's gaze in a timid stare. "Before, when we rode to Mount Weather together, I said I wasn't ready yet."

"You did." Lexa murmured, her voice quiet, her eyes dark and questioning.

"How..." Clarke paused, biting her bottom lip as she struggled to sort out the words in her mind. "How would I go about telling you that I'm ready now?"

"Haven't you just said it?" Lexa asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her lips pursed in concern.

"Yes, but..." Clarke groaned as she pushed her face into her hands. "I'm not ready for everything, I... On the Ark we... We have this thing called dating that we did before everything else. Um, it means that we go slowly, and build up to the rest."

"Oh." Lexa stepped forward and curled her hands around Clarke's wrists pulling the blonde haired woman's hands away from her face so that their eyes could meet. "I will let you set the pace Klark, I am willing to wait until you are comfortable, I believe... I believe that you are worth it Klark."

"I don't know how Grounders do this," Clarke murmured, a small smile spreading across her lips tentatively. "Or, if you do it at all, but I thought we could go for a walk together? Alone, to talk, and spend time with one another?"

"It is not uncommon for individuals wishing to advance their relationship into romance to spend time together." Lexa said. "I think I would find a forest walk pleasing Klark." 

"Good." Clarke grinned, leaning forward slowly to place a soft kiss to Lexa's cheek. "Thank you." 

"There is no need for thanks Klark." Lexa commented with a shrug of her shoulders. "I find spending time with you pleasing."

"Well, let's be off then." Clarke murmured, her cheeks flushed pink as she stepped away from Lexa and towards the entryway of the Commander's tent.

"Wait Klark," Lexa said. "You said that you are not ready for it all, but... Can I hold your hand?"

"Oh." Clarke blinked. Then, a soft gleam covered her eyes and a content smile coated her lips. "Yes."

Lexa reached out to slide her fingers around Clarke's palm, before lacing their fingers together gently and squeezing the woman's digits reassuringly. "Lead the way Klark."


End file.
